Currently, components, particularly vehicular components such as those found in automotive vehicles, which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by alignment features that are oversized and/or undersized to provide spacing to freely move the components relative to one another to align them without creating an interference therebetween that would hinder the manufacturing process. One example includes two-way and/or four-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, significant positional variation can occur between the mated first and second components having the aforementioned alignment features, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large variation in their alignment, particularly with regard to the gaps and spacing between them. In the case where these misaligned components are also part of another assembly, such misalignments can also affect the function and/or aesthetic appearance of the entire assembly. Regardless of whether such misalignment is limited to two components or an entire assembly, it can negatively affect function and result in a perception of poor quality. Furthermore, the current retention features, such as clips, for example, may have a loose and/or poor fit, and may inadvertently be deformed prior to install if overstressed, resulting in the parts not being held properly in place, particularly if the parts are removed and replaced during servicing.
To align and seal components to form a sealed compartment, the aforementioned male and female alignment features may be employed in combination with a rubber material formed by a two-shot molding process to seal any openings formed by holes or slots. However, use of such a two-shot molding process adds complexity and time to the manufacture of the part.
Accordingly, the art of alignment systems can be enhanced by providing an alignment system or mechanism that can ensure precise two-way and/or four-way alignment of mating components via elastic averaging of a single elastically deformable alignment element disposed in mating engagement with a corresponding single alignment feature that is absent any through holes, thereby permitting the mating components to provide a sealed compartment absent the need for a potting compound.